In recent years, mobile terminals such as mobile telephones have had a problem of an increase in power consumption due to an increase in a number of functions available in such mobile terminals. In view of as much reduction in power consumption as possible in a mobile terminal, research has been conducted on a reduction of power consumption in a liquid crystal display device included in a display section which consumes a particularly large amount of power.
In view of a reduction in power consumption in a liquid crystal display device, when, for example, a mobile telephone displays a screen which shows only a small image change (for example, a clock time), video signals are written to liquid crystal capacitors in respective pixel forming sections, each for displaying a pixel image, at longer intervals.
In a case where video signals are written to liquid crystal capacitors at longer intervals the liquid crystal capacitors need to retain the applied voltages for an extended period of time. A liquid crystal display device such as the above thus includes a circuit (hereinafter referred to as “pixel memory circuit”), having a memory function, in each pixel forming section so as to retain voltages applied to the respective liquid crystal capacitors.
An example of such a liquid crystal display device including pixel memory circuits is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In view of a reduction in a thickness of a display section, a liquid crystal display device can include light-scattering liquid crystal which eliminates the need for polarizing plates. Light-scattering liquid crystal not only allows a reduction in the thickness of a liquid crystal display device, but also has such advantages as a high light use efficiency and a low viewing angle dependency both due to the elimination of the need for polarizing plates.
A mobile terminal such as a mobile telephone can thus include light scattering liquid crystal as liquid crystal for a liquid crystal display device, including pixel memory circuits, so as to enjoy the above advantages.